winxclubfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Trinity
'''Trinity '''is a memeber of the Universal Circle, as well as one of the two princesses of Waves and keeper of the Water Stars. Personality and Traits Trinity is very bubbly, outgoing, strong willed and is shown to be very friendly. Trinity is also shown to have a very sweet and caring personality towards her friends. She appears to have a strong connection with the ocean, as she has seen to be in great worry and sometimes even pain when anything is wrong with the water. Though she is usually shown to be very proud and can be stubborn, Trinity also cares about her friends, not just herself. She will stick to her friends and do anything to keep them safe. Trinity is always seen wearing a smile on her face, or cracking jokes to cheer her friends when they are depressed. Basically, Trinity has a cheerful and optimistic personality. Trinity likes to encourage her friends to try new things and stride to be the best they can, even when they get annoyed and insist she stopped. Trinity appears to be happy more often than not. But she only uses smiles and happiness to cover her sadness, worry, and sometimes slight depression. Trinity tries to keep things upbeat and loves her friends like sisters. She would do anything for any of them, and she's content with herself as a person. Series & Fan Series History Trinity is one of three daughter of King Tiden and Queen Corallia of Waves, little sister of Isabella, and twin sister of Meredith as well as one of two keepers of the Water Stars, which her big sister, Isabella, passed to them upon her and Meredith upon their birth. When they were both only a year old, Waves was attacked by the ancestral witches so Trinity and Meredith were sent away from their home by Isabella as a hopefully way to protect them. Originally, Isabella wanted to send them both to Mermaidia, Waves' sister realm, but something happened and instead, Trinity was sent to Earth. Isabella was captured by the Ancestral Witches and was cursed so that she could never leave the water, but she somehow found out Trinity was on Earth and used dream messages to help Trinity live on her own, even at only a year old. Trinity grew up knowing of her true origins because of her older sister, but she didn't know about her twin Meredith, or what had become of her home realm. By the time she was four, Trinity met Ivy, then knowing her as Valory, and they became fast friends, hardly ever leaving each other's side after hearing one another's story. By age six, they met a boy named Dannen and he and Ivy became practically inseperable, and were a couple by age ten. Ivy earned her Enchantix not long after they became a couple and Trinity was happy for her friend. At age thirteen, Ivy and Trinity attended Beta Academy long enough to graduate so they could learn to use their fairy powers better. And at somepoint, Trinity found out about her twin and to earn her Enchantix, one day went to Mermaidia, where Meredith was, and by a stroke of luck was able to save her from a vicious shark, but Meredith didn't know, as she had been blacked out when it happened. At age sixteen, Trinity and Ivy moved back to Earth, bringing Dannen with them and found out about the Winx, and instead of going to Magix, decided to use a careful servalance system to keep an eye on them, knowing that Bloom was the fairy of the Dragon Flame and would most likely soon run into the duplicate Valtor that was frozen in the Omega Dimension, or possibly the real Valtor trapped in the Omega Dimension, but not frozen or in easy sight. Ivy and Trinity earn their Believix, Harmonix, and Sirenix before making their first appearances. Seasons |-|Season 1= Trinity does not appear in this season. |-|Season 2= Trinity does not appear in this season. |-|Season 3= Trinity does not appear in this season. |-|Season 4= Trinity does not appear in this season. |-|Season 5= Trinity does not appear in this season. |-|Fan Series Movie: The Lost Fairy= Coming Soon... |-|Fan Series Season: Sister Secrets= Coming Soon... Appearance Trinity has blue, almost neon or cyan, hair that is seen in varying lengths from hip length to just below her knee. She has tan skin and brown eyes. Sometimes she is seen with varying colors of highlights in her hair. |-|Civilian= Trinity's most commonly seen casual outfit is very sporty and cheerleader-like. It consists of a V-neck, midrift purple top and matching sport skirt, both with small orange swirls on them. She wears orange platform mary-janes and her hair is loose and free flowing. She is seen wearing a silver anklet and matching bracelet. In another outfit she commonly wears, Trinity wears teal, carpenter-style jeans, a purple tube top, purple sandals, and her hair is in two low-hanging ponytails. |-|Winx = We do not see Trinity in this transformation |-|Enchantix= Coming Soon... |-|Believix= Coming Soon... |-|Sophix= Coming Soon... |-|Lovix= Coming Soon... |-|Harmonix= Coming Soon... |-|Sirenix= Trinity's Sirenix form consists of a purple mermaid skin top with a deep V-neck and tee-shirt sleves. She dons a light orange ruffled skirt with neon orange attached leggings that have swirl, wave-like pink, purple, and light orange designs and designs with matching orange boots with purple heels and purple ruffles that look like fins at the backs of her ankles. She also has orange ribbons tied around both her wrists and upper arms with purple star charms attached to them. Her hair has yellow streaks in a ponytail with a pink seashell hair decal with parted bangs and when she is underwater her hair is teal with purple and orange streaks. Her wings are seashell shaped and are multi-colored with shades of purple, pink, orange, and gold with a neon purple and orange and pink striped boarders. Her eyeshadow is light pink and she has purple nail polish. Magical Powers and Abilities Trinity has water-based powers that can manifest in the form of stars, waves and water bubbles at varying intensities. They are usually offensive with rare occurrence of a defensive water sheild. She has been shown to have empathic abilities with the ocean, feeling worry and sometimes pain when something is wrong with the water. The intensity and strength of her magic is usually very strong, but when she is confused it appears weak. She is considered as one of the strongest and most powerful fairies in existence as all of her magical powers and abilities are derived from the Water Stars. Trinity, as Fairy of the Water Stars, can spontaneously generate and manipulate water and liquid. While she mainly uses her powers to bombard her opponents with water burts in varying intensity and size, she soon learns to manipulate nearby water with telekinesis. Other related abilities are throwing blasts of water energy, using water as shields and force fields, shooting beams of blue energy and can sometimes be seen using Ice spells. And she is seen with a rather special ability of being able to turn water into ice by blowing on it. Trinity also knows some basic spells that all fairies can use, such as telekinesis, shape-shifting, transmuting objects from one to another, and fixing minor messes. Curiousities *'Birthday:' May 3rd *'Zodiac Sign: '''Taurus *'Fairy Sign:' Satyr *'Favorite Food:' Chocolate *'Favorite Color:' Pink or Purple *'Favorite Hobby:' Dancing or Playing Sports *'Favorite Pet:' Ollie the baby hippo *'Ideal Boyfriend: Jake *'''Best Friend: Ivy *'Favorite Movies:' Action or Horror *'Loves:' Dancing, making up games, hanging out with friends, swimming *'Hates:' Deserts *'Favorite Music: '''Anything you can dance to! *'Favorite Shoes:' Sandals or flip-flops *'Favorite Subject:' Underwater Botany *'Favorite Spell:''' Vicious Waves Gallery Trinity Transit Sirenix.png|Trinity transforming into her Sirenix Trivia *It is unknown how Trinity earned her believix *Trinity is shown to get along well with Flora, as they both care deeply about parts of nature. Also, as Flora seems to have a strong connection to nature, Trinity seems to have a strong connection with the ocean. *It is shown that when she is alone, Trinity worries about the future to come, but quickly hides her worry when anyone else comes aorund, except for Meredith on occasion. *It is unknown where Trinity's name came from, but is had been revealed Meredith's name means ""Protector of the sea" in Celtic, reffering to Meredith and Trinity's powers and positions as princesses. Category:Fairies Category:Trinity Category:Fan made fairy Category:Female Characters Category:Characters